1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless communication system having a network controller and a wireless communication device connected to a digital communication line, as well as to a method of controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system available in the art wirelessly connects a network controller and a wireless communication device, which are connected to an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), by using a digital cordless telephone in accordance with the standard of the PHS (Personal Handyphone System) employed in Japan.
With a system of this kind, two wireless communication devices are capable of communicating using B1 and B2 channels of an ISDN one at a time. For example, one wireless communication device communicates using the B1 channel of the ISDN and the other wireless communication device communicates using the B2 channel of the ISDN.
Though a digital cordless telephone such as one in accordance with the PHS standard communicates using a wireless communication frame in which a plurality of wireless channels are time-division multiplexed, one wireless communication device communicates using one wireless channel. In other words, in a case where connections are made to an ISDN in the manner described above, the data on one wireless channel is communicated using one channel of the ISDN.
However, with PHS, for example, the transmission speed of one wireless channel is 32 kbps while the transmission speed of one channel of the ISDN is 64 kbps. This means that the transmission speed of a 64-kbps ISDN cannot be utilized effectively.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to perform wireless communication utilizing the channels of a wired line effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to perform communication by bundling together the data on two wireless channels and using one channel of a wired line.
A further object of the present invention is to utilize the channels of a wired line effectively without interfering with the wireless communication of another communication device.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.